


John's Little Secret (About Rodney's Big Secret)

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e18 The Gift, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Set during S01E18, "The Gift," this goes into something Ford said, and what the thoughts did to John.





	John's Little Secret (About Rodney's Big Secret)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my SGA Rewatch for episode S01E18, "The Gift". On one of the planets, Ford made a joke about Rodney McKay having "a little...what?" and John gave him a look. Well, to me, that was a "Rodney has the farthest thing from anything that can be called little tucked in those BDUs", and this explored that a bit.

John almost always showered as soon as they’d gotten medical clearance after a walk through the ‘gate, so after getting Carson gave him the go-ahead, he made his way to the communal locker room. It came at the end of a Lantean shift, and the room was busier than normal, not that John paid any attention to the sheer amount of flesh around him. There was only one bit of flesh on his mind, courtesy of something Ford had said on the planet, and it, as he looked around, wasn’t anywhere near him.

Sure, the young form of Ford, a towel hung loosely at his waist, had an appeal; the long plain of skin, with a hint of hair between two darkened nipples. As did the creamy flesh of Doctor Dawe, an olive-skinned Brazilian scientist who, while covered from breasts to thighs with a non-regulation towel, seemed to have an air of sensuality about her. 

But neither of them was Rodney. Rodney McKay, Ph.D. Who John had been thinking of ever since coming back from the planet. Rodney, who weeks before John had gawped at just once as he helped tighten a thigh holster a few inches below what seemed at the time to be extra material. But found out, with great delight, a few days later, was all Rodney. And a few days after that, had been well introduced to Rodney’s cock, having been reduced to guttural groaning as Rodney made quick work of John’s prostate.

John nodded at Dawe, who probably thought he was staring, and quickly shucked out of his clothes. He took one of the quickest showers possible and then went in search of Rodney McKay because it was time for his scientist to eat. And then maybe they’d have time later to play before reality came crashing down upon them once again.


End file.
